Le temps perdu
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = -- |next = Il est là (Song 2) }} Le temps perdu was the first ever French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest, and only in the 1956 edition, one country could enter two songs, and this first song was performed by Mathé Altéry. The song was entered into the 1956 contest with Dany Dauberson with the song Il est là, and the next French representative at the 1957 contest was by Paule Desjardins with La belle amour As the official and final scores of the 1956 Contest have been made by a secret jury without any scoreboards, it is impossible to tell how many points it received or where it placed. Only the winner, Switzerland, was announced. Lyrics French= Chante, carillon Le chant du temps perdu Chante ta chanson à mon cœur éperdu Moi, je pleure celui que j'aime Berce dans le soir Mon rêve et mes sanglots Verse en moi l'espoir de le revoir bientôt Hâte-toi, car j'attends toujours Vienne le temps du bonheur Le temps d'amour qui seul peut calmer mon cœur Coule le ruisseau Vers la mer qui t'attend Roule dans tes eaux toute la vie du printemps Moi, toujours j'attends ton retour Les heures s'enfuient lentement dans la nuit Chacune d'elles monotone sonne Et j'attends le jour, imaginant toujours Que tu me rendras ton amour un jour Chante, carillon Chante pour mon bonheur Chante ta chanson, si légère à mon cœur Chante aussi pour celui que j'aime Berce dans le soir Nos étreintes d'amour Verse en moi l'espoir de le garder toujours Chante, j'oublie le temps perdu Sonne, mais sans te presser L'heure d'amour qui nous retient enlacés Coule le ruisseau Vers la mer qui t'attend Roule dans tes eaux toute la vie du printemps Moi, toujours j'attends ton retourhttp://diggiloo.net/?1956fr1 Translation by Franck Thomas. |-| Translation= Sing, carillon The song of lost time Sing your song to my fiery heart I cry for the one I love Lull in the evening My dream and my sobs Pour in me the hope to meet him soon Hurry up, because I'm still waiting May come the time of happiness The time of love, which only can calm down my heart Divert the river Into the sea that is waiting for you Cherish in these waters all life of springtime I will always wait for your return The hours flee slowly in the night Every hour rings monotonously And I'm waiting for the day, always imagining That you will give back your love to me one day Sing, carillon Sing for my happiness Sing your song, so softly to my heart Also sing for the one I love Lull in the evening Our love embraces Pour in me the hope to keep him forever Sing, I forget the lost time Ring, but you don't have to hurry The hour of love keeps us clasped Divert the river Into the sea that is waiting for you Cherish in these waters all life of springtime I will always wait for your return References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries